


Occursus

by miiiyo



Series: Journal d'une Succube [1]
Category: Mamamoo, Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, F/F, Fluff and Crack, Gay Panic, Succubi & Incubi, Vampires, Walk Into A Bar
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 04:45:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17440196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miiiyo/pseuds/miiiyo
Summary: Croiser un vampire végétarien, ce n’était pas très commun. C’était même plutôt du jamais vu. Alors imaginer la surprise de Hye Jin qui était plus succube que les succubes elles-mêmes lorsqu'elle rencontra Seul Gi pour la première fois...





	Occursus

Lorsqu’elle pénétra ce soir-là dans son bar préféré, Hye Jin ne s’attendait pas, aussi tôt dans la soirée, à un conflit. Une jeune femme était accoudée au comptoir, ou plutôt, plaquée au comptoir avec le col du pauvre barman dans les mains. Elle ne pouvait entendre de cette distance l’échange mouvementé mais à en juger de la silhouette cambrée mettant en valeur un joli fessier, elle ne put s’empêcher de lever un sourcil intéressé. Époussetant une poussière invisible sur sa robe et remontant de manière faussement discrète son soutien-gorge, Hye Jin s’avança vers sa proie. Peu importait les victimes facilement maniables à qui il suffisait un simple battement de cil pour tomber dans les filets de la succube. Elle avait déjà fait son choix.

« ...sang ! »

Une voix furieuse et pourtant tellement charmante s’exclamait. Le barman jetait des coups d’œil affolés dans tous les sens et balbutiait des mots rendus incompréhensibles par sa gorge entravé. Quand il aperçut une de ses clientes habituelles, il tenta un appel à l’aide à travers des clignements de yeux digne du langage morse. Hye Jin sourit quelque peu puis tapota l’épaule de la belle étrangère en adoptant une voix suave (elle s’était entraînée des heures durant pour maîtriser et ainsi charmer mais maintenant, cela marchait à tous les coups).

« Excusez-moi… Je ne crois pas que l’on ce soit déjà rencontré ? »

La jeune femme se retourna violemment, un air renfrogné sur le visage qui se transforma sous le regard insistant de la succube. Avec une peau aussi pâle et des yeux rubis, elle était indubitablement une vampire. Elle lâcha brutalement le col maltraité et passa nerveusement ses mains dans ses cheveux blonds (et quelle paire de mains ! Hye Jin pouvait d’ores-et-déjà imaginer un nombre incalculable de scénario les impliquant).

« Non. Non, répondit-elle. Seul Gi, enchanté. »

En guise de réponse, Hye Jin lui baisa la main. Un souffle saccadé.

« Hye Jin. »

Elle se redressa tout en gardant la main de Seul Gi dans la sienne. Elle était froide et contrastait délicieusement avec la chaleur de sa propre main.

« Puis-je vous inviter à prendre un verre avec moi ? demanda Hye Jin. »

Seul Gi ne put que hocher la tête, la regardant avec des yeux légèrement écarquillés.

« Dans ce cas, elle s’adressa cette fois-ci au barman. Un verre vin rouge, comme d’habitude. »

Et avant même qu’elle ne puisse interroger la vampire sur sa boisson sanglante, Seul Gi affirma qu’elle prendrait également un verre de vin. Hye Jin fut interloqué mais préféra ne pas soulever la question. Certains vampires étaient bien trop pointilleux sur le sujet.

 

Quelques verres plus tard, Hye Jin observait avec fascination la transformation de Seul Gi. Elle n’aurait jamais soupçonnée qu’un vampire pouvait être impactée à ce point par de l’alcool. L’apparence quelque peu glaciale de la blonde s’était brisée au profit de yeux rieurs et discussions animées. Elle qui n’était venue pour un simple plaisir charnel se retrouvait sous le charme de cette aura candide. Seul Gi, qui venait de finir son sixième verre de vin, ricana en terminant sa phrase sur une mésaventure lui étant arrivée en Transylvanie ou quelque chose du genre ; Hye Jin n’avait pas vraiment écouté, bien trop préoccupé par des lèvres vermeilles. Se fut que lorsque le silence s’éternisa qu’elle cligna des yeux. La vampire avait les yeux dans le vague avec un léger froncement de sourcil qui lui fit comprendre que si elle n’intervenait pas, la soirée pourrait dériver en lamentations insupportables.

« Tout à l’heure, questionna la succube. Tu étais en train de menacer le barman mais… pourquoi ? »

Son interlocutrice avait eu la décence d’être mortifiée quelques instants avant qu’elle ne fronça complètement les sourcils et mit les poings sur la table. L’action lui provoqua quelques frissons (elle avait toujours eu un petit faible pour les femmes avec du caractère).

« Il m’a proposé un verre de sang ! s’écria-t-elle. »

Hye Jin ne pouvait que la regarder avec des yeux ronds. A la stupeur de la jeune femme, Seul Gi se justifia.

« C’est que… Je n’aime pas ça. Je suis végétarienne. »

C’est dans ce genre de moment qu’elle regrettait de ne pas avoir plusieurs têtes. C’était tellement plus cool et aurait pu faire un effet dramatique avec plusieurs paires de yeux écarquillés. Mais Hye Jin se contenta de ses deux uniques yeux et ouvrit la bouche en complément.

« T-tu es végétarienne. Et une vampire. Une vampire végétarienne. »

Elle n’en revenait pas. Toute idée de séduction avait quitté son esprit. La succube voulait plus, elle voulait la connaître. Apprendre sa couleur préférée, ses aspirations et peurs. Elle voulait la revoir et si possible, devenir son amie (et plus mais malgré sa nature, Hye Jin aimait prendre son temps lorsque c’était du sérieux).

« Oui, précisa la blonde, inconsciente de l’effet qu’elle provoquait. Je suis parfois obligée d’en consommer mais c’est insipide ! Une soupe de légumes c’est bien meilleur… Hye Jin, ça va ? Tu as les joues rouges… Je suis désolée de t’avoir entraîner dans tant d’alcool, ça ne te réussit pas on dirait. J’avais oublié à quel point les autres créatures ne supportaient pas autant…  
\- Je, bégaya-t-elle. O-oui, ça va merci. Tu m’as juste surprise.  
\- J’imagine ! Les vampires végétariens ne courent pas les rues après tout ! »

Elle ria. Hye Jin ne se reconnaissait plus. Les joues rouges, le regard fuyant et le cœur battant à mille à l’heure, elle semblait aussi faible que ses proies ! Elle devait mettre un terme à cette discussion avant qu’elle ne finisse au pied de la jeune femme et la supplie qu’elle l’étrangle (oui, cela lui était déjà arrivé dans sa jeunesse quand elle ne savait pas encore se maîtriser).

« Je… je vais devoir y aller. Je fus ravie de faire ta connaissance Seul Gi. »

Elle n’attendit pas une réponse avant de partir en direction de la sortie, les joues fumantes.

« Attends ! »

Seul Gi vînt la rejoindre à pas précipités.  
« Moi aussi je fus contente de t’avoir rencontré… Pourrait-on s’échanger nos numéros ? »

Elle la regardait avec des yeux tellement remplis d’espoir qu’elle ne sut dire non. La vampire devait avoir menti en déclinant son identité. Hye Jin ne voyait pas comment elle ne pouvait pas être un ange tombé du ciel. Lorsque Seul Gi eut noté son numéro, elle lui sourit tendrement et l’attira dans une étreinte chaleureuse (du moins, autant qu’il était possible avec un vampire qui avait la peau glacée). La proximité, le parfum, mon dieu le parfum, qu’est-ce qu’elle sentait divinement bon, tout faisait papillonner la succube.

« A bientôt? supplia Seul Gi.  
\- Oui, à bientôt. A très bientôt. »

 

Hye Jin était définitivement fichue.

**Author's Note:**

> Encore une fois, c'est également posté sur wattpad ! Je vais faire plusieurs petites parties qui raconteront les petits rapprochements entre ces deux personnages. Merci d'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à laisser un kudo :)


End file.
